Something to Sing About
by Sunnydalesis
Summary: What if Once More With Feeling took place in Season 5? Mysterious spells are cast over the Scooby Gang and Angel's Fang Gang that compel them to do two things: spontaneously burst into song and speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth for a full 48 hours. Hidden feelings come to the surface, love is lost and found, but will everyone get a happily ever after?
1. Prologue

This takes place after "Shadow." Also, in this fic, Angel successfully burned Darla and Drusilla to dust in "Redefinition." Being fired from Angel Investigations, Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia decide to take Faith with them in the hopes that the rogue Slayer can give Angel a well-deserved dose of reality.

The song in this chapter comes from a musical called "Working" by Stephen Schwartz. Go to YouTube and search for "All The Livelong Day, Working." 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The songs in this fic are all parodies!

* * *

Prologue

_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital_

Buffy paced around the hallway of the hospital. Giles, Willow, Xander, and Dawn were half-asleep. Riley followed Buffy as she paced, trying to get her to calm down.

"I can't stand this!" Buffy said. "What's taking so long?"

"It doesn't mean anything," Riley said.

"You think?" Buffy scoffed.

"I'd worry more if your mom was out of surgery quickly. It might mean there wasn't much they could do."

"Your surgery didn't take that long!"

"It just feels like a long time. Why don't we go on patrol?"

"What?"

"Let's get out of here."

"I'm sorry, Riley, but I can't. I hate waiting, but I need to stay for my mom."

Riley scoffed and turned around to leave. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

Buffy huffed as she watched Riley leave. She looked at Dawn, who was asleep in her chair, and sighed. She sat next to her sister and brushed some hair away from her face. Soon, she fell asleep next to her sister.

Willow woke up as she heard the drama unfold and decided to go to the Magic Box as everyone fell asleep. Once she found the spell she needed, she crushed a handful of white chrysanthemums, lotus blossoms, and lilies into a fine powder and sprinkled the powder over a few pictures from her photo album. She lit a blue candle and began the incantation.

_Veritas, I harken thee_

_Open these hearts, minds, and mouths _

_Strangers, lovers, family, and friends_

_For 24 hours, let the truth come out_

_Let the secrets everyone keeps be set free_

_O Veritas, so mote it be._

The powder sunk into the photo album over several pictures: Pictures of the Scooby Gang, a picture of Buffy and Riley having a picnic, a picture of Spike that Dawn took, a picture of Dawn and Joyce, a picture of Angel and his crew in Los Angeles, and a picture of Faith from a few years ago.

Unbeknownst to Willow, Angel was driving to Sunnydale, stewing over the past few nights, with memories of burning Drusilla and Darla into dust. He looked at his rear view mirror and saw a car tailing him and sped faster to get away. The other car in question was driven by Gunn, with Faith sitting shotgun and Cordy and Wes in the back seats. Faith felt her heart pounding, wishing that she could somehow reach out to Angel and help him the way he's helped her.

###

Thankfully for Buffy, the doctor came to everyone the following morning with news that Joyce was recuperating from her surgery and needed rest. Buffy was antsy to get on patrol, so Giles volunteered to stay with Joyce and Dawn while everyone else went out to the cemeteries at sunset, unaware of a strange music floating in the air.

Buffy

_I am a vampire slayer_

Anya (spoken)

_Oh great. It's Tuesday._

Anya and Everyone

_Buffy….the vampire slayer_

Xander (spoken)

_It can't be Tuesday, wasn't yesterday Tuesday?_

Willow (spoken)

_Oh my goddess, it's Tuesday!_

Everyone (except Buffy)

_While Buffy is slaying..._

_Her watcher's waiting_

_The witch is brewing_

_The Zeppo's sighing_

_His girlfriend's counting_

_And everyone's singing_

_Her mother_

_Her sister_

_Her boyfriend_

_Her vampires_

_Buffy…_

_The Vampire Slayer…_

_The Vampire Slayer..._

Buffy went out into the cemetery to do her usual slaying. Her friends stood back and talked about various things. Their chatter faded as Buffy began to sing...

_Hey vampires, come on out and play_

_The Slayer's come around_

_No it's not like what you see_

_On some horror movie scene_

_Wish someone could fight with me..._

_Wish that I wasn't the Slayer_

_Wish someone could let me know_

_That I don't have to die to be normal_

_Some days I don't wanna do this no more..._

The Scooby Gang gathered around her, stakes in hand. They staked the fledglings that dance around them, in rhythm to the beat as they joined in the song.

_One... _

_Two... _

_Three... _

_Four... _

_We help the girl slay_

_Always save the day_

_Fighting the demons and being strong_

_Slaying the vampires all night long_

_Buffy the vampire slayer_

Willow, Tara, and Anya

_Hey there Buffy, what is on your mind?_

_You lookin kind of sad._

_We don't want to go and suppose_

_Where Riley is, God only knows._

Xander (who's with the gang) and Riley (who's on his way to get suck jobs from vamp hos)

_Wish she knew I loved her so..._

Willow, Tara and Anya

_Does she know?_

Spike, over in Restfield, joined in the song even though everyone else was in another cemetery..

_She doesn't know that I love her_

Willow, Tara, and Anya

_Love her!_

Faith(who is driving into Sunnydale from LA)

_If he only knew how I felt_

Faith, Willow, Tara, and Anya

_He/She doesn't know_

Xander, Riley, Spike, Angel

_She doesn't know how I love her_

Scooby Gang

_And another vampire_

_comes out of the ground and it's _

_One...two...three...let's go! _

_We help the girl slay_

_Always save the day_

_Fighting the demons and being strong_

_Slaying the vampires all night long_

_Buffy the vampire slayer_

_Fighting the demons and being strong_

_Slaying the vampires all night long_

_Buffy the vampire….slayer!_

The song came to an end and everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay," Xander said. "Was it just me or did we all just spontaneously burst into song?"

* * *

Giles has the first musical number. Try and guess what he'll sing. Hint: During Season 5, Giles felt a bit see-through...


	2. Chapter 1: Mr Cellophane

Giles's song is Mister Cellophane from Chicago.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The songs in this chapter are all parodies.

* * *

After making sure that there weren't any fledglings lingering around, the Scooby Gang went to The Magic Box to begin researching.

"We'll take what we can carry to the hospital," Buffy said. "Giles should be able to help us out on this."

"This is weird, even for a Hellmouth," Anya said. "In the eleven hundred years I've been around, nobody has ever wished for people to sing and dance spontaneously."

"I-Is it just us?" Tara asked. "It could be some kind of spell."

"It's definitely a spell," Willow said. "I could feel the magic surrounding us."

"And by the group of people at the laundromat we passed by singing about how the cleaners got the mustard out, I'll make a guess and say that this is a one-size-fits-all kind of musical spell," Xander said.

"Great," Buffy said with a sarcastic tone. "I always wanted to be the leading lady of a musical."

"But hey!" Anya said. "If Giles is affected, he'll sound really good! Remember how he sang at the party?"

Everyone glared at Anya, who folded her arms and huffed.

_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital_

The nurse that took care of Joyce called for Giles to come to the front desk to take a call from Buffy.

"I see," Giles said as he watched a group of dancing medical interns. "Yes, the hospital has been affected as well. No, your mother hasn't started singing or dancing yet. Alright. I'll just check on Dawn and meet you at the Magic Box."

As Giles walked back to the recovery wing, he heard the sound of jazz trumpets and a piano in the air. The entire hospital staff moved in slow motion as Giles walked through the crowd of various hospital employees and began to sing.

_If a demon appeared in some kind of crowd_

_And roared and yelled rather loud_

_And bared some fangs and horns and wings_

_She would be there_

Giles saw an empty chair and stood on it, pretending to be a vampire.

_If a vampire rises from its grave_

_Yelled "I aim to misbehave_

_I'm going to suck your blood"_

_She would be there_

Jumping off the chair, Giles continued.

_My slayer is a girl beyond compare_

_Lived longer than most slayers ever dared_

_And if you looked behind her you would see_

_Invisible inconsequential...Me_

Giles entered the elevator as the song continued.

_Rupert Giles_

_I am Rupert Giles_

_Watcher in his prime_

_Mister Rupert Giles_

_And yet she looks right through me_

_Slays so easy_

_Like I was never there_

The elevator opened and Giles navigated to the recovery wing.

_I tell ya_

_Sometimes I_

_Just wonder why_

_I should stay by her side_

_while she's in the fight_

_because she looks right through me_

_Saves the day and_

_I'm always standing there_

Finding Joyce's room, only to see both Dawn and Joyce asleep, he softened his voice as he thought about Willow and Xander.

_Suppose you were a redhead witch_

_Who can conjure magic with the slightest twitch_

_And can hack any computer she can find_

_She's there for her._

_Suppose you were a dark haired boy_

_Who doesn't do much except watch with joy_

_and fantasize about what he can't have._

_She's there for him_

_My Buffy loves her friends with all her heart_

_Nothing could ever tear the gang apart._

_And yet this gang has one anomaly_

_The big old pratt_

_The bookish, prudish_

_You know who..._

There was a short piano bridge as Giles kept his eye on the door, thinking about how easily Buffy took initiative and lamenting his darker days, not knowing that both of the ladies in the room were slowly waking up.

_No more Ripper days_

_He has gone away_

_Cause she just looks right through me_

_Doesn't need me_

_I'm just standing there_

_She doesn't even KNOW...I care..._

"I think you're wrong," a soft feminine voice said.

Giles looked up and saw Joyce, wide awake. Dawn stood up and stretched her arms.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Dawn said. "I'll be right back."

She waved to the two grown ups and walked quickly out of the room.

"I heard you singing and to tell you the truth, I don't think you have anything to worry about. My daughter tells me so much about you. And though she's not exactly one for words, I feel like you've become the father she never had."

"You really think so?" Giles gave the woman a hopeful smile.

"I'm her mother. There's no one else who knows my daughters better than I do."

Giles sat down next to Joyce and brushed some hair away from her face. She gripped the Watcher's hand as hard as she could without hurting herself. "Thanks for staying with me."

Giles smiled at Joyce and saw a glimpse of the spirited woman he knew when they were both under the influence of Ethan's band candy. The two of them started talking about their shared experiences with Buffy, laughing at some of her more embarrassing moments. Dawn returned from the bathroom to find them talking about their younger days and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Grown ups," Dawn said. But she sat down and smiled at her mother, who practically glowed with the happiness that only a growing love can give.

* * *

Anthony Head's voice is a legit distraction for me. He has a new album out, by the way.

Willow and Tara have the spotlight for the next chapter. Can you guess what songs they're gonna sing?

It's safe to say that there will be some anachronism stew, meaning it'll be like Moulin Rouge where they sing songs that haven't been created at the time.

Please like and review!


	3. Chapter 2: Let It Go

As the chapter title indicates, Willow will be singing her version of "Let It Go" from Frozen.

Tara will be singing "Sally's Song" from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

All the songs in this fic are parodies. Buffy is owned by Fox and Mutant Enemy.

* * *

After Buffy checked Joyce out of the hospital, the Scooby Gang gathered in Buffy's living room and began their research.

"According to the papers," Giles said, "a body was found…a body that was seriously burned up."

"Like barbecue burned or exploded burned?" Xander asked.

"As far as the papers could tell the victims burnt up from the inside," Giles said. "Witness arias said that they saw a red-skinned demon in a very snazzy suit in the vicinity before the victim spontaneously combusted."

"A red skinned demon?" Anya asked. "It definitely rings a bell."

She looked at the stack of books that Buffy gathered and pulled the book from the bottom of the stack. The stack toppled down and revealed a photo album.

"Where did this photo album come from?" Anya asked.

"I don't know," Buffy asked. "I just grabbed everything that was on the table."

"T-t-that's my photo album," Tara said. "But I don't know how that got in the Magic Box. The last time I saw that was in my room."

"I took it!" Willow said. She gasped in shock and put her hand over her mouth.

"Willow?" Buffy asked. "Do you know what's going on here? About the singing?"

"No, I don't know anything about the singing!"

"Wait a minute!" Dawn said. She sniffed the photo album. "I can smell lotus blossoms...and chrysanthemums...and lilies."

"Those are flowers usually used for truth spells," Anya said.

"A truth spell?" Xander asked. "You mean none of us are able to lie?"

Tara took a look at the photo album and then at the pile of spilled books. She saw a book of spells and skimmed the pages. "I got it! The Veritas spell. It requires lotus blossoms, chrysanthemums, and lilies to be ground into a fine powder scattered over photos. The people in the photos are compelled to tell the whole truth when they are asked a direct question."

"We need to test it out," Buffy said. Turning to Giles, she said, "Giles, ask me a question!"

Giles looked at Buffy with confusion, but decided to play along. "Alright. Buffy, what would you say if I told you that I still had feelings for your mother?"

"I would be totally wigged out, grossed out and craving a tub of ice cream!" Buffy said. She gasped and turned to Willow: "Willow, did you cast this truth spell over us?"

"Yes, I did!"

"It seems like Willow is compelled to tell the truth as well," Anya said. "She was in the photo album."

"But the spell didn't have anything about a red-skinned demon! Or singing!" Willow said.

"Why did you feel compelled to cast such a spell?" Giles asked.

"I saw Buffy and Riley fighting. I-I wanted them to be honest with each other. I just wanted things to be okay."

"You mean you wanted to fix things again," Buffy said. "This is exactly the same thing you did when you cast the Will Be Done spell."

"Yes, I did want to fix things, but I swear to you I have nothing to do with the singing!"

"That may be true," Giles said, "but magic isn't something that you can use to try and fix things. You are foolish to think otherwise. Do you have any idea what you've done? The forces you've harnessed? The lines you've crossed? Of everyone here - you were the one I trusted most to respect the forces of nature."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Willow asked. "I did what I had to do! I did what nobody else could do!

"Oh, there are others in the world who can do what you did," Giles said. "You just don't want to meet them."

"Okay, probably not - but they're bad guys. I am not a bad guy. I'm making sure we're all being honest with each other and maybe the word you should be looking for is 'congratulations.'"

"I will say no such thing! The Magicks you channeled are more primal and ferocious than you can hope to understand, you rank, arrogant amateur."

Willow folded her arms. "If that's what you really think of me, I'm leaving! I'm gonna find out who did this on my own and I'll show you! I hate you so much right now!"

Willow ran out, trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. A mix of anger and sadness spiraled inside her. She ran as far as she could to the outskirts of the city to the bottom of a hill as a piano melody filled the air. She had no idea where this song was coming from, but she felt such a power in the melody and began to sing.

_The stars glow bright on the hilltop tonight_

_Not a demon to be seen_

_A world brimming with such magic,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind surrounds me like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_I used to be like a Willow tree_

_Just the good girl they needed me to be_

_Research and help, I always know_

_Well, now no more_

Willow let sparks of magic fly out of her, making the sky dance with color and light. She felt the melody and the magic coming from it flow through her like a fine wine as she continued singing.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Let my magic take over!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the spell go on_

_The dark never bothered me anyway!_

Willow walked further up the hill, unaware that Tara was leaving Buffy's house to follow Willow.

_It's funny how some magic_

_Makes me become so strong_

_No more a shy young schoolgirl_

_I finally belong_

Willow smiled at how successful the spell worked. As she got closer to the top of the hill, she imagined the view of the town.

_But there's so much more I can still do_

_I can change the world and make it new_

_Rank amateur? I disagree, I'm free_

As she got to the top of the hill, she let her magic out and gave herself a show.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I can do more if I just try_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_I will to stay_

_Forever this way_

_Let the spell rage on!_

Willow began to dance, unaware of Tara watching her. The dishwater blonde observed Willow with worry and ran back down the hill.

_My power sparkles through the darkness that abounds_

_My soul spiralling with all the magic going round_

_And one thought illuminates me like a fire blast_

_Old reliable Willow's gone!_

_That girl is in the past!_

The sun started to come up, but Willow's magic turned the dawn into darkness, a darkness that overshadowed the town.

_Let it go! Let it go, and I'll bring on the dark of night!_

_Let it go, let it go! Now they'll see that I was right!_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay!_

_Let the spell rage on!_

_The dark never bothered me anyway._

Looking at what she did, Willow smiled and went into town to look for the demon.

Meanwhile, Tara went to the Magic Box as the darkness that Willow cast surrounded Sunnydale. She looked at the books that the Scooby Gang left behind and made a call to Buffy's house.

"Giles, can you and Anya and Xander come here? I'm gonna need help. Willow is going out of control."

Tara hung up the phone. A sad melody filled the air and tears streamed down Tara's face as she sang.

Tara

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by her_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

Tara opened her photo album to a picture of Willow and continued to sing.

_And does she care of the consequences?_

_And will she see how much she means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

Giles, Xander, and Anya walked into the shop.

"Are you sure about this, Tara?" Xander asked.

"It's only temporary," Tara said. "But I have to be the one to release the magic...when the time comes."

Giles, Xander, and Anya nodded and helped Tara create her potion.

_What will become of my best friend_

_Where will her actions lead us then?_

Later on, Tara poured the potion into a cup of tea and let it dilute. She met with Willow in her dorm room and Willow vented to Tara about everything she felt. She drank the tea that Tara gave her, unaware that Tara was still singing.

_Although I'd like to hold you now and join you in you magic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will you know just how much I love you._

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_You love the power too much._

Willow gasped in shock as the darkness over Sunnydale turned into daytime. Giles opened the door to Tara's dorm room. Willow looked at him with a death glare.

"What did you do?" Willow asked.

"I have bound your powers," Tara said. "It's just a temporary thing. It will only be released if I will it to be so or if you kill me."

"But the truth spell is still in effect," Giles said. He looked outside and heard a woman singing to a policeman about a parking ticket. "As is the musical spell."

"Then there must be a larger magic going on," Tara said. "Something not connected to Willow. The magic from the truth spell is now blending with the musical spell."

"Only on the Hellmouth," Willow said. She started laughing as a nervous reaction and then broke down in tears at the loss of her power.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and favorites!

The next chapter will feature Xander and Anya. Things will get angsty for everyone, but I promise that there will be a happily ever after!


End file.
